


Oh No...

by McAntiLoughlin



Series: Flowers In The Walls (A Darkistache Family AU) [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dark Almost Has An Aneurysm, Darkistache, Darkistache Family AU, Darkstache - Freeform, Dating, F/F, F/M, Family, Lee's A Lesbian Guys, M/M, Moving Out, Multi, Poly Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, The Kids Begin Dating, moving back home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAntiLoughlin/pseuds/McAntiLoughlin
Summary: Lee has moved out, Sharron moved out and then moved back in, and the twins are in their final year of high school. Things are looking great for Dark seeing as he only needs to worry about two of his babies when it comes to dating. That is until one of the twins comes home and gets outed as not only having a girlfriend, but a boyfriend as well...Cue Dark having a mini aneurysm





	Oh No...

Dark sighed tiredly to himself, dragging a hand down his grizzled face, momentarily thinking he may need to consider shaving his scruff soon - it was getting particularly prickly and knowing his son the pink haired boy would complain about it ‘stabbing him in the face’ and ‘ruining his daily dosage of emo-dad love’. He couldn’t help but to chuckle inwardly at the last thought. Despite being seventeen going on eighteen Markus still acted as if he were still a small child. And Dark supposed it was to be expected seeing as how the boy and his brother had been before Wilford had adopted the two into their shared home.

 

Lee had grown up and moved out ages ago it seemed Dark reminised as he leaned back in his office chair. The tall, quiet teen he and Wilford had raised since she was sixteen had left for college a few weeks after graduating from high school and moved out of state to do so, having decided to accept a scholarship and attend a University that offered an amazing Psychology department to learn from. Both he and Wilford had been sad to see her off, but they knew she’d be able to take care of herself and would call them if she needed anything from her two fathers who were more than happy to help their once little girl succeed in her dreams.

 

Sharron had been the next to move out, living with her then girlfriend of two years in a small apartment in the city before moving back home suddenly. Neither men pried too much into what had happened despite her looking mildly upset for the first few weeks being back home. Though her twin brothers had helped her cheer back up to her usual self rather quickly and Dark surmised the couple had had different ideas of their future together upon finding the three teens huddled in a mess of pillows, blankets, and junk food late one night in the family room together. 

 

Upon hearing the distinct shoutings of  _ ‘Dads!’  _ and  _ ‘Do we have any snacks!?’ _ coming from downstairs, Dark pulled himself from his fond memories and got up to go greet his two sons, leaving the paperwork on his mahogany desk for later. He waltzed down the stairs, fixing his tie and preparing himself to be tackled by Markus when he saw  _ them. _

 

Standing in his entryway awkwardly were two teens around his sons’ age, if not a year older. A tall and muscular teenaged boy about Darks height gave a wry smile and brisk wave at him, dark hair falling down to his waist and tied back. He wore a tight shirt and baggy black sweatpants with a book bag slung over one of his shoulders. He was pale and he had a long scar going from one corner of his mouth up to his cheekbone and dark circles under his blue eyes.

 

The girl standing beside him was astonishingly short when compared to him. Her skin was a deep caramel in color and her wavy hair was cut to rest along her jawline in a cerulean blue. She was very petite with wide curves and a slight stomach covered by a white dress designed in small cherry blossoms and a leather jacket and flats upon his slim feet. A beauty mark sat daintily on her supple cheek just below her mocha eyes and large, round, golden framed glasses.

 

“Uh- hi Mr.-?” 

“Warfstache. You are?” Dark asked, a brow raising as he looked at each of them.

 

“I’m Daisy and this is my boyfriend Jeff,” the girl said, a slight Colombian accent to her sweet voice. “We were told by Markus you and his other dad wouldn’t have a problem if we all studied together in the living room?”

 

“I- suppose that is alright… my son never told me he would be bringing guests over however…”

 

Just as Dark was about to call out for him, Markus came back around the corner from where the kitchen was with a few cans of soda and a large bag of Doritos and Sour Patch Kids in his arms. The large smile on his lightly freckled face dropped down into an insecure smile as he looked up into his dads grey eyes sheepishly.

 

“I uh- meant to text you?” 

 

“I never received a message or a phone call from either of you two boys about having friends over.” Dark said, not missing the subtle shift of the three teens at the word ‘friends’. “Nevertheless, do try to remember to at least warn your father and I before bringing guests over. What if your father had been doing one of his ‘hot yoga’ classes and they saw something scarring?”

 

At his made-to-be-obvious joking tone, the three teens gave bright smiles to him and each other before following his hyperactive son into the living room where they were to presumably study for the next few hours. He knew Markus well enough to know the boy never actually studied as he found he did worse in his academics if he did. It was more than likely him helping his friends in some way with their classes or all three working on a group project together. 

 

Dark, seeing them all exit the entryway, made his way into the kitchen for a snack himself. Inside he found Anthony - his other son - and Sharron chatting away animatedly over some cheesy covered chips and soda.

 

“I’m telling you! Maisy is the absolute best- like ever!” Anthony all but cried, not noticing Dark moving about behind him. “I just can’t believe Markus is dating her twin before I could ask her out!”

 

Markus… dating? These words took a few moments to process in Darks mind fully before he could comprehend them. Anthony, he could see dating someone. But Markus? His highly active, goofball and cuddly son, who had  **_NEVER_ ** shown any interest in actively pursuing someone finding someone he could date? To say Dark was positively stunned was the understatement of the ever-loving century!

 

He was proud- don’t get him wrong on that. But Markus dating, and a girl no less!

 

“You just said your brother was dating someone, correct Anthony?” Dark asked, turning away from the fridge to face his son and an intimidating aura engulfing the small surrounding area.

 

“... yes-?”

 

“Who?”

 

“A girl named Daisy-” 

 

Dark grew confused at that. Did Anthony mean that girl Daisy he had just met moments ago in the entryway? Sure she may have seemed petite and cute and all that junk, but he knew she was rather mature for her age just by looking at her. Of course, he could say nothing about the two teens being total opposites seeing as he and Wilford were in the same boat-

 

It looked like he and Markus were going to have to have  _ The Talk _ soon...

 

“-and a guy named Jeff.”

 

Oh-

 

Oh no...


End file.
